Ume Osoreko
Ume Osoreko (うめオソレコ, Osoreko Ume) is a member of team Summer A. He's infused with the Whooper Swan. His team resurfaced in 2026, making them the last team to resurface. Full Profile * Kanji: うめオソレコ * Romaji: Osoreko Ume * Alias: Mew Plum * Nicknames: ** Ume-chan ** Scaredy Bird Characteristics: * Species: Human * Birthplace: Kushiro, Kushiro Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. * Gender: Male * Sexuality: Pansexual * Age: 14 * Birthday: May 24, 2012 * Zodiac: Gemini * Height: 145 cm (4'9") * Weight: 26 kgs (57 lbs) * Hair Color: ** Dark Blue (Untransformed) ** Purple (Transformed) * Eye Color: ** Yellow (Untransformed) ** Purple (Transformed) * Blood Type: O Personal Information: * Status: Alive * Relatives: ** Yuri Osoreko (Mother) ** Daria Osoreko (Father) * Occupation: Survivor * School: Yuki Middle School * Club: Soccer Club * Likes: ** Cuddling ** His Family ** His Mother's Cooking ** Doughnuts ** Soccer * Dislikes: ** Horror ** Violence ** Being Alone Appearance Ume Ume has short dark blue hair paired with yellow eyes. He wears a male sailor school uniform, of his middle school. It's dark blue and white with a red tie. For shoes he wears white slip-ons. Mew Plum As Mew Plum, his hair and eyes turn purple, and he gains a pair of white wings and tail feathers. His outfit consists of a purple shirt and dark purple pants. For shoes he wears purple with dark purple accents converse shoes. He also has purple garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The top and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with dark purple lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a pair of purple wings, is on his lower back. Personality Ume is a really kind young man. He hates violence the most of all and especially horror type of violence. He loves soccer the most of all, and will do anything to play it with his friends. Ume has a very sincere heart and has never lied once in his life. Story tba Mew Abilities * Animal(s) Fused With: Whooper Swan (Cygnus cygnus) * Transformation Phrase: Mew Plum, Transform! * Team: Summer A * Position: Member * Weapon: Plum Castanets * Attack: Ribbon Plum Burst * Element: Air Relationships Momo Natsushima is like a big sister or senpai to him. At first the two rarely talked to each other but as the story progressed, their relationship started to open up. Sharibetsu Kobiritsui is his teammates as well. Though he isn't really to close with her as he is with Momo but finds her interesting and loves the small art doodles she does whenever they stop. Keki Amai is another one of his teammates. He finds him very kind and can easily talk to him since he's not like others, well he's really kind and caring and is much like him since they both don't like violence. Development Etymology Ume is translated as plum in Japanese. Osoreko is made up of two kanji. Osore, which means 'horror' and Ko, which translates to 'child'. Plums are a fruit of the subgenus Prunus of the genus Prunus. Trivia * The whooper Swan (Cygnus cygnus), also as the common swan, pronounced hooper swan, is a large Northern Hemisphere swan. It is the Eurasian counterpart of the North American trumpeter swan, and the type species for the genus Cygnus. Gallery Whooper Swan.jpg|The Whooper Swan Plums.jpg|Plums Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew